


Fingering (Day 12)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [12]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Daniel’s first time fingering himself.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 55





	Fingering (Day 12)

“S-So like this?” 

“Yes. Just like that.” Daniel pressed his finger gently against his entrance. “Don't be afraid. It's okay.” He bit his lip and inserted his first finger. It felt strange, and he wasn't sure how to react. 

“ N-Now what?” 

“Pump it in and out of yourself. Start off slow. It will help you get used to it.” Daniel started to thrust his finger, starting ever so slowly as he was told. 

“J-Jay, it feels...weird.” 

“It will at first. Keep going.” Daniel listened and continued. He picked up his pace, and that's when he started to feel something. “Seems like you're ready for two.” 

“T-Two? Wouldn't that hurt?” 

“If you were unprepared, yes. But you seem ready. Insert it slow if you have to.” Daniel took a deep breath through his nose and started to push in his second finger. His breath hitched as he felt himself be stretched. 

“Ah...Jay…” 

“Is it starting to feel good?” Daniel nodded as a breathy moan escaped his mouth. “Do you want to try a third finger?” Daniel almost stopped. 

“T-Third!?” He could see Jay nod on the screen. “C-Can’t I just stick with two?” 

“Alright. If that's what you want.” Daniel silently thanked him. He started to move his fingers faster, and suddenly a shock of pleasure moved up his spine. “About time you found it.” 

“W-What?” 

“Your prostate. It makes the experience more pleasurable. Keep hitting that spot, and you'll feel really good.” Daniel thrust into that spot again, then again, then again, and he loved every minute of it. “Are you about to cum?” 

“Y-Yes!” He picked up his pace. “Aah! Jay! Fuck, it feels so good!” 

“Almost there baby.” 

“Jay!” His back arched as he reached his climax. He let out a loud scream as his vision went white. He then collapsed on his back. 

“Very good, baby. You did wonderful. Now, let's work up to three fingers.”


End file.
